1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoder circuits for digital to analog converters and more particularly to a compact glichless M of N decoder circuit.
2. State of the Art
Digital to analog converters are well-known. In one type of digital to analog converter, digital input signals are used to control current sources to produce a precisely controlled current at a circuit node. The precisely controlled current is caused to flow through a resistor to produce an analog voltage. A decoder circuit is required to turn on and off the appropriate current sources based on the digital inputs. Desirable characteristics of such a decoder circuit are that it be compact, glichless in the sense of causing the current sources to turn on in a desired predictable order, and easily scaleable in order to realize digital to analog converters of different resolutions. The present invention exhibits each of the foregoing characteristics.